


i was just coming to check up on you.

by bipeterparker (grxcefvhl)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Caught, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Soft Ending, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, a bit of awkwardness ngl, corpse has a praise kink, corseasy, dom sean, i've decided corseasy is their ship name, sub sykkuno, switch corpse, these are the 3 pretty best friends, we're gonna pretend prep isn't needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxcefvhl/pseuds/bipeterparker
Summary: sykkuno walks in on something he'd never expect.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sean McLoughlin/Sykkuno, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sean McLoughlin/Corpse Husband, Sean McLoughlin/Sykkuno
Comments: 22
Kudos: 269





	i was just coming to check up on you.

**Author's Note:**

> we're pretending prep isn't needed thank you sjshsj
> 
> this is my first time posting nsfw here so uh... enjoy.

corpse slowly slid the door to seán’s room open. the two had recently been talking about introducing somno into their relationship, and with corpse being horny while seán was sleeping, he thought it was the perfect time.

the door creaked as he closed it behind him. he approached the bed, taking in the view of his lover, the dark purple led lights that were strung around the room slightly illuminating his face. corpse smiled. he peeled the comforter off gently, noticing seán was only in his boxers. he sat down on the bed, as he carefully pulled down seán’s boxers. the sight underneath brought a deep red blush to corpse’s cheeks.

he slowly stroked seán’s length. he leaned in closer, licking up and down, before taking the entire length in his mouth. he bobbed up and down, and glanced up at seán, who had just started to begin to stir awake under corpse’s touch. the idea of seán waking up to corpse giving him head only aroused corpse more. seán’s eyes opened lightly, mind still slightly scrambled from waking up just then. he looked down and made eye contact with corpse, which caused the both of them to blush.

corpse pulled back for a second so seán could sit up. he did so, now leaning against his hands, and gestured for corpse to start again, which corpse obliged. seán began rolling his hips, occasionally bucking them into corpse’s mouth, causing the other to moan. seán let out a small grunt, and ran his fingers through corpse’s hair, occasionally tugging on it to get him to moan again, because seán would be lying if he said he didn’t like hearing and feeling corpse moan against his dick.

“get up,” seán half-whispered. sykkuno was streaming across the hall and seán really didn’t want sykkuno’s stream to hear corpse getting railed. seán gently leaned corpse against the wall, kissing him passionately. he tugged at the other’s pants, which he took, both pants and boxers, off promptly. with seán completely naked and corpse now only in an oversized, black hoodie, seán instructed corpse to get on the bed. 

corpse laid on the bed, on his forearms and knees with his ass perked up in the air. seán  took place behind him on his knees, hands gripping corpse’s hips. he slowly slid into the smaller one, who began to let out a long moan. seán shushed him, “we don’t want sykkuno to hear us, do we, love?” he whispered in an almost-teasingly manner.

seán pulled out, and slid back in, keeping a slow pace to make sure corpse was getting used to it. corpse looked back at seán and gave him a nod. “we can go faster now?” seán double checked.

“yeah, we can,” corpse gave him a small smile. seán set his hand on corpse’s back, softly pushing him into the mattress, before increasing the pace. they both let out small sounds with each thrust. seán began to increase the speed even more. they tried to be as quiet as possible but the sound of skin slapping against each other was unmistakable. 

sykkuno had just finished streaming when he heard noises coming from seán’s room across the hall. he had still been on call with his friends, so he gave a quick “give me a second, i’ll be right back”, left the call, and went to go check up on seán.

seán and corpse just about jumped out of their skin whenever they heard a knock at the bedroom door. “seán?”

seán lazily wrapped a blanket around his naked body, and silently told corpse to stay back on the bed. he opened the door just slightly. “yeah?”

“oh, i thought i heard some noises in here, i was just coming to check up on you.” sykkuno felt like seán was hiding something from him. he moved his head around a bit to try to get a look behind the irishman without it being too obvious that he was looking for something.

corpse was curious. he wanted to see what sykkuno and seán were talking about, so he peeked his head over the blanket he was semi-hiding behind. of course, he chose to do this at the worst time. 

“corpse?” sykkuno asked.

everyone in the room began blushing intensely. all for different reasons. corpse because he didn’t want to seem less innocent to sykkuno. seán because, well, the roommate he has a crush on caught him fucking the other roommate, who he also had a crush on. and then, sykkuno because ‘oh my god i think i just saw corpse’s dick.’

“hey sykkuno…” corpse lets out a nervous laugh. seán let out a sigh and opened the door, and sat on the bed next to corpse, still covering his body with the blanket.

seán knew he had a crush on sykkuno. he knew corpse did too. why not shoot his shot, right? “do you wanna join us?” 

sykkuno was taken back by the absurdity of the question, getting flustered once he had fully registered that, yes, his roommate had actually just asked him this question.

the lack of answer got seán paranoid, worried he had just royally fucked everything for both him and corpse. “i-i mean you don’t have to… you can just… watch?” he stammered and stumbled over his words.

“i’ll… watch.” sykkuno made eye contact with the two for a split second, but he quickly shifted his glance away. he took seat in a chair seán had in his room. hands in his lap, he fidgeted nervously.

corpse and seán tried their best to ignore the awkwardness of the situation that had just happened prior, and got back to the position they were in before… all of this. they started not as fast as they had left off at, but a relatively good pace. turns out, when the threat of being caught or being heard on stream isn’t there, corpse is pretty loud. everything from mumbly curses, to stammeringly moaning seán’s name, to the usual “please”s and “harder”s. seán wasn’t any different. his praises and pet names increased by a lot when he didn’t have to worry as much.

seán and corpse were well enjoying it when they heard a noise come from their side. they both, almost in unison, look over to see sykkuno stroking himself, eyes down, releasing tiny moans ever so often. corpse was the first to actually acknowledge this.

“god, sykkuno you’re so fucking pretty.” sykkuno looked up, face growing  _ very _ red as he covers his face with his unoccupied hand. seán stopped thrusting into corpse, and took a step back. he gestured over to sykkuno with his eyes and a slight nod of his head, encouraging corpse. while corpse got up, seán sat down on the bed, legs spread, getting himself off.

sykkuno was looking down when corpse approached him. corpse put a finger under sykkuno’s chin, lifting his head up to make eye contact with him. “can i kiss you?” corpse asked.

“of course.”

corpse leaned into sykkuno, who returned with the same eagerness. corpse sat down in sykkuno’s lap, legs wrapped around his torso, ever so slightly grinding against him. after making out for a bit, corpse got out of sykkuno’s lap and stood up, pulling sykkuno up with him. he took sykkuno’s clothes off, before telling him to get on the bed as seán had told him earlier.

seán, who was now standing next to the bed, watched as this happened. he was still stroking himself, the other hand running through his own hair. he waited for a bit, for sykkuno to get used to corpse being inside him, before he started fucking corpse again. it was fun for him, being able to control how fast or slow corpse fucks sykkuno, especially with corpse probably being overstimulated. he started at an excruciatingly slow pace, but quickly ramped it up to faster than him and corpse were going before. hearing sykkuno’s and corpse’s moans together was so pretty to him, so he kept that fast pace for a while. 

if corpse was loud, then sykkuno must have been deafening. who knew a boy as shy as himself could produce moans like that? most of it was the same but in the best way. “oh my god…” sykkuno would drawl out. corpse was a lot more whiny than you would think he would be. tiny moans and heavy panting were corpse’s preferred noises. seán just loved praising his boys, “you’re so pretty for me”, “fuck, you’re doing so good”, “just like that, that’s right”, etc.

sykkuno, unsurprisingly, was the first to cum. he crawled away after that, saying that he needed a break, which seán and corpse respected. seán was waiting until corpse to cum so he could finish with him.

after sykkuno came, seán, being as strong as he is, picked up corpse and carried him over to the large mirror in his room. corpse, of course, didn’t notice because his eyes were closed. seeing them get up, sykkuno grabbed a pillow off of seán’s bed and sat next to seán and corpse on the floor, riding the pillow. 

seán was holding corpse up, arms under his knees, corpse’s back to seán’s chest, thrusting into him in front of the mirror. he kissed his neck, praising him for doing as good as he had been. seán whispered into corpse’s ear, “open your eyes, baby.” corpse did so. the sight of him being fucked by one of his closest friends, and the sound of his other closest friend cumming for the second time from riding a pillow and watching him, was enough to send him over the edge. corpse let out a cry as he came and seán came inside of him. they stood there for a second, catching their breath.

seán gently stood corpse up, giving him a kiss on the forehead and again telling him how good corpse was for him. he helped sykkuno up off the floor, kissing him on the cheek. he let the boys know that he was going to get them some water, that he’d be back soon, and that they could lay down and watch tv if they wanted. which, of course, they did. 

soon, seán returned with the water that he had promised. however, his return was greeted with the best sight: corpse and sykkuno passed out in each other’s arms. he let out a wide smile before he slipped in bed next to corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> pog that was 1750 words which is way more than i type when i write sfw


End file.
